


I dreamt of you

by katiebuttercup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Feast For Crows, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Post - A Dance With Dragons, nice cersei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: All my tumblr ficletsChapter 7: padded bodice (book!verse)





	1. A lion’s bite (modernverse!)

Modern alternative universe and nice Cersei 

The problem with Jaime is he’s never had to work for it, Cersei thinks as she twirls her spaghetti artfully around her fork, he just has to stand there and women’s underwear magically vanish. So when he’s confronted with a woman who doesn’t fall at his feet the poor boy is at a loss.

Not that Brienne is like any of the many, many girls Jaime has ‘dated’ for one she’s quite possibly the ugliest girl Cersei has ever met, but she can say that because Brienne is the sort of nice person that Cersei had once thought only belonged in books and she adores her. She also likes the fact that Brienne isn’t a threat, not like Margaery and Sansa who she can admit have their own beauty, though they are aware of it and therefore threaten Cersei’s superiority. If there was a picture in the dictionary under innocence both sexual and well, anything, it would be Brienne.

The girl was completely without guile, she said what she meant and did what she said she would do. It continually surprised her. The trouble was Jaime was the kind of person who said one thing and then oftentimes did the exact opposite, sometimes it was malice othertimes boredom, he knew he could get away with it, and did it, gleefully. 

Which pisses off Brienne which leads them neatly back to the small booth in the cafe on campus with Jaime and Brienne standing off as Tyrion and Sansa and Cersei as unwilling witnesses. Normally a fight between Jaime and Brienne was amusing but this was not. This had bite.

If Jaime were smarter he’d tell Brienne that he wasn’t really mad he was just sexually frustrated because he wanted to throw her onto the first available flat surface and divest her of her clothing. But he doesn’t, so when Brienne corners him about Dany’s broken heart after he had apparently not called her, Jaime’s in a fighting mood.

Jaime was the nicest of the Lannister’s normally easy going but you never ever cornered him, he was deadly and he knew everyone’s secrets and just where to place the knife for maximum effect. 

Like now.

“I should be greatful,” jaime says lazily and a shiver of fear goes through Cersei. It’s the prelude to something terrible. 

“You offering your love advice so freely, looking the way you do. I mean,” he chuckles but it’s all malice. “Standing taller than all the boys, people laughing at you, just because some desperate guy probably decided to give ‘big Brienne ‘a try once in the dark” and suddenly you’re a love guru. Or how about your pathetic crush on Renly, it’s all true what they say about him you know,” he looks her up and down with a leer. 

“You’re just not his type, and you wandering after him like a pathetic-“

His words are cut off as Cersei upends her new cup of coffee over his hand. He hisses as the hot water sloshes over his fingers but Cersei is mad enough that she doesn’t care.

Renly was crossing a line, they all knew it, they all felt sorry for the poor lovesick girl.

Brienne has taken the opening and fled, red faced and eyes too shiny for anything but tears. Jaime opens his mouth and then closes it, the enormity of what he’d done closing in around him.

“Go after her!” Tyrion hisses but Cersei is on her feet before either of her brothers. No way is she going to let Jaime dig his hole any deeper.

“I’ll go,” she says.

Outside it’s freezing and she skids on the ice as soon as she leaves the dinerwhich actually helps because she’s fairly sure Brienne ignores her call but as Cersei feels her leg slide out from under her. Before she can hit the ground Brienne is holding her arm firmly but gently.

“You don’t need to apologise for Jaime,” she says quickly. “It’s not like he didn’t say anything that wasn’t true” 

“He should’ve kept his mouth shut,” Cersei says, “he didn’t mean it, really, he’s just frustrated,”

Brienne sighs heavily, “I just don’t understand, he’s like a pod person, y’know when we hang out we get along fine, he’s sweet and funny and caring and then when he’s out with his girlfriends he’s horrible, I mean he has this horrible reputation but I know that’s not him. Not really and lately whenever I open my mouth he’s horrible to me too”

‘It’s because he wants you,’ Cersei wants to say. ‘He wants you to be his girlfriend and you won’t even look at him because you’re in love with Renly and it’s killing him so he thinks if he buries himself in between some other girls legs he’ll find peace’

“Brienne!” Cersei and Brienne both look up at jaime’s call, still wearing only his jeans and sweater even in the biting cold, Cersei discreetly steps away when she sees the appropriate amount of apology on her twin’s face.

“Brienne I’m sorry, I know I’ve been a jerk lately-“

“You shouldn’t have said those things about Renly, he’s been a true friend to me, he’s nice to me”Brienne interrupts and Cersei thinks Jaime’s going to hit the roof but he bites back whatever he was going to say.

“I can be nice,” Jaime says, and he takes a deliberate step closer. 

“Not lately,” Brienne says stubbornly.

“I know, I know,” Jaime says talking right over Brienne. “I’m just not sure how long I can keep doing this-“

“Doing what?” Brienne asks, “what are we doing-“

“This-“ and Jaime leans in, framing Brienne’s cheeks with his hands and kisses her. Cersei does not squeal but it’s a hell of a close thing. She glances at the happy couple, wondering if there was an opening for a congratulatory snarky comment but neither Jaime or Brienne seemed inclined to come up for air anytime soon so Cersei took herself back to the diner, the food was definitely on her.


	2. Honeymoon period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Brienne and Jaime’s wedding

Still half asleep Jaime reaches out, eager to find the warmth of Brienne’s skin beside him. He frowns when he finds linen beneath his touch. He opens one eye and then another as he realises the other side of his bed is empty. He levers himself up until he sees Brienne tying up the laces of her shirt.

“What are you doing?” Jaime demands, though he thinks it comes out more plaintive then he would like.

“I have duties to attend to, I’m expected and for some reason we haven’t been called to breakfast this morning...”

“The only duties you have to attend to is in this bed,” Jaime says, patting the mattress, “your dutiful husband is eager to please.”

Brienne scoffs, “Just because we got married yesterday doesn’t mean we can lay about all day in bed today,”

Jaime wonders if his wench was that innocent that she thought that the morning after the wedding everything went back to normal, but of course she did, another one of those terrible lessons from her septa that he planned to disabuse her of.

“Have you heard of the honeymoon period,?”

Brienne frowns the way she does when she thinks he’s mocking her. 

“No,” she says carefully. Jaime lunges forward and grabs her arm and tugs her gently back onto the bed, kissing her along her throat.

“Trust me wench no one expects you at your post today, and if they did they would think I had done something very wrong,”

“But Pod...” Brienne protests weakly, “and I should meet with lady Sansa...” 

Jaime nibbles at her collarbone, “trust me everyone will have more questions than you are comfortable answering if you do, and they will think I’m a bad husband.”

“You’re not a bad husband!” Brienne says sweetly vehemently, coming to his defense at once. “You’re good and kind...”

Jaime sighs, fondly exasperated, as much as he loves it when she leaps to his defense she is missing the point completely.

“If you go to your post now,” Jaime says deliberately between kisses. “Then I will have failed in my husbandry duties hours after taking vows.”

“I don’t see how!” Brienne says, “you haven’t had time we’ve been at the feast and then...oh!”

She blushes a vibrant red and Jaime thanks the Gods she’s not completely innocent.

“How could they possibly tell?” Brienne sounds faintly horrified, “can people tell? Do I look different?”

Jaime chuckles, taking the initiative and easing Brienne out of her shirt while she’s distracted.

“No, still the same pig headed stubborn wench I married yesterday,” Jaime assures her.

“Say I believe you about this honeymoon period nonesense,” Brienne says dubiously, though she melts under his caress as he eases her back down and under the covers. 

“Surely we cant be expected to just stay in bed all day, we have duties and jobs and people who depend upon us...”

Jaime takes a deep breath and reminds himself that brienne’s self sacrificing loyalty is what he loves about her and not an annoying impediment to his plans to keep Brienne captive in this bed until sunrise tomorrow at the earliest.

”...wait is that why no one came to call us to breakfast ?” The penny was very late but thankfully it had dropped. 

“Mmm hmm,” Jaime affirms, his mouth otherwise occupied. 

Brienne stares up at the ceiling for a moment and for a terrible second Jaime thinks she’s disappointed, she’d been more than enthusiastic last night but perhaps she hadn’t enjoyed their coupling as he’d thought. But then she turns in his embrace, sweetly shy even as her fingers trace his jaw lovingly. She looks like a child whose present could be taken away at any moment. 

“We can just be here? The two of us? No interruptions or anything?” He nods, heart in his throat, so full of love for her.

And Jaime is painfully reminded that Brienne’s whole life has been devoted to other people, Renly and lady Catelyn and Sansa, the idea she could take something for herself was startling and he could see it all play across her homely face.

“Well then Ser,” her voice wobbles slightly, and Jaime waits patiently, waits for her to take, “I think we shouldn’t waste any more of our honeymoon time”

And they didn’t


	3. A rose for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confronting Connington at the bear pit Jaime has a strange dream

Jaime knows he’s dreaming because he has both hands and he’s standing in a great hall he doesn’t recognise. Across of him is a girl, tall, uncomfortable and ungainly. 

Brienne.

He knows it in his bones, she’s wearing the pink dress the goat had forced her to wear at Harrenhall. Her eyes are the same, big, beautiful innocent, guiless, and full of fear and apprehension. Her septa’s hands are bands of iron around Brienne’s shoulder, Jaime is sure she could brush the older woman’s hands off her. He wants to stride right over there and wrench Brienne away but his feet feel welded to the floor. She looks arkward and absurd in her finery. 

The door opens and Connington strides in, jaime’s right hand brushes the hilt of his sword. He watches as Brienne struggles to speak, can feel the heat of her embrassment even from across the room. He remembers his own slights to a much older Brienne and feels guilt swell in his chest. 

She’s just a child, he thinks despairingly. 

“Brienne the beauty,” Connington sneers contemptuously. Brienne’s large mouth trembles with the effort to hold back tears. Connington throws the rose in Brienne’s face, the girl flinches, soft petals poking her eyes and nose before hitting the floor with a whisper. 

Jaime watches him stride away, anger stirring in his belly. He could go after Connington, take his head as he had done to Pia’s rapist but he knows Brienne would be horrified rather than greatful. 

He can suddenly move and in a few steps he’s in front of Brienne, she will only need to grow a few inches to be at his eye level. Her awful septa was already chastising her as if she were the one who had acted wrongly instead of a grown man.

“Lady Brienne,” he says, making his voice as warm and inviting as possible. He’s old enough to be her father, but it doesn’t matter, it’s a dream, he just wants to see Brienne smile. He proffers his hand for a dance. Brienne hesitates, but her septa pushes her into jaime’s arms and they take to the floor. 

Brienne isn’t graceful as other ladies her age, but she’s for a fighters grace. He can see the beginnings of Brienne’s training. One day you will best the greatest swordman in Westeros he wants to tell her, one day you will be a great knight.

He speaks to her about swordplay despite her big blue eyes widening as she glances at her father in case he overheard. He gives her tips to help her, holes he had witnessed in her form when they had fought in the woods.

It takes awhile but soon Brienne is smiling, a small upturn of her lips, as if relcutant to embrace a happy moment as if she thought it would be taken away from her. Jaime wants to stay here, wants to stay and train her, to remember a time when knightly vows meant something. 

He feels the persistent nagging at the base of his neck, he’s waking up. 

He stares for a long time at the drapings of his tent. 

Father, keep her safe, he prays. Bring her home safe.

And then he begins his day.


	4. Detention bitchslap (modern au)

Brienne learns about Jaime’s detention second hand, hell it feels more like thirteenth hand. The “incident” happened at ten am and Brienne only learns about it at 2pm. Not that anyone seemed inclined to tell her, every time she approached a whispering, giggling group everyone suddenly got very busy. That’s not new Brienne isn’t exactly a social butterfly, more like a caterpillar never destined to leave her chrysalis. 

She’s not sure why no one wants to tell her what’s going on, their reluctance to tell her makes her think that somehow it’s about her but she can’t think of a possible link between her and Jaime getting detention. 

Worry knaws at her stomach, Jaime was a good student but he acted on impulse and easily got into trouble, they were close to graduating and Brienne worries about his record. 

In the end she corners Sansa and demands answers (she stutters but it counts because Sansa spills) 

Jaime had apparently hit Red Ronnet.

“Why!?” Brienne asks bewildered, Sansa eyes her warily.

“Really?” Sansa asks dubiously, “can’t think of a reason?”

Brienne searches her memory, they’d been set up on a blind date a million years ago and it hadn’t gone well, she’d been shy and even more self concious and he’d taken one look at her and had...well he had been cruel. 

But it was white noise, Brienne could mostly tune it out. Mostly. But that didn’t explain why Jaime had hit him.

“No, I mean, I know jaime has a short fuse but...”

“It’s about you,” Sansa says, as if explaining something to a child. “Ronnet said something about you and Jaime hit him”

“Is Jaime alright?” Brienne asks urgently.

Sansa tilts her head, considering, “a few bruised knuckles and a two day suspension”

Brienne breathes a sigh of relief, now that she knows he is fine she can be angry at him. What was he doing playing chicken with his student record, she knew that the Lannister name protected Jaime from the bulk of his misdeeds but it always forced Brienne’s heart into her throat.

Something caught her attention, “why would Jaime care if Ronnett said something about me?” Brienne asks, “he calls me ugly to my face?”

Sansa laughs, it’s not a mean laugh, it’s born of genuine surprise.

“Maybe you should ask Jaime,” Sansa says still chuckling.

Brienne is left even more confused.


	5. Thwarted (rated M bookverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne try to be intimate but their responsibilities keep getting in the way

The feel of her around him is exquisite, and he takes a moment to simply enjoy the clenching, slick heat of her wrapped around his cock. 

Fuck. 

Beneath him Brienne makes tiny, aborted whimpers as she adjusts to the feel of him inside her, he kisses her soft and long to help he’s almost overwhelmed and they haven’t even started yet. It’s going to be so good, Jaime can tell. He draws himself up onto his elbows and is about to thrust when he hears the soft, cautious voice of Pia behind the screen and he buries his face in Brienne’s chest in an attempt not to scream at her.

It’s not her fault. It’s just that every time he and Brienne attempted to be intimate something or someone interrupted them and Jaime was at the end of his patience. 

“Just ignore her,” he pleads into Brienne’s skin but Brienne, ever dutiful, presses a kiss to his lips and then gently rolls him off of her, covering herself with his sheets. Jaime groans. He doesn’t care if it’s childish, but he in turn roots around for his clothes on the floor. Damn everyone whose not him and Brienne, damn them to the seven hells. 

Brienne is chewing her lip, thoughtful and pensive. 

“Jaime-“ it’s always sends a shiver of pleasure down his spine when Brienne says his name, he’s gotten too used to Ser Jaime-or kingslayer. 

“Do you think perhaps this is a sign?”

Jaime looks over his shoulder as he fastens his boots. She looks practically edible and Jaime hates every single person outside this tent. 

“A sign of what?!” Jaime snaps.

Brienne shifts under the sheets and Jaime is drawn to the way he can glimpse just a hint of her thigh beneath the sheets. 

“Maybe- Maybe we shouldn’t be together-like this-“

“What do you mean?” Jaime demands, he’s still far too aroused to have this conversation and probably the conversation he’s going to have to go to once he’s found out what is so urgent he’s been dragged from his bed and Brienne’s willing arms. He might kill that person. 

“Every time we’ve tried to be-“ she blushes a blotchy, beautiful red. She inclines her head meaningfully. “We’re interrupted, perhaps it’s a sign that it’s not meant to happen” she swallows audibly, old hurt and insecurities rising to the surface. 

“It wasn’t like this between you and-“ she can’t say Cersei’s name and Jaime is glad, he doesn’t want to bring his sister into this. 

“We made it work,” he allows, he’d become a master at sneaking in and out of rooms, hides holes anywhere they could find a moment together. But he didn’t want that for Brienne. 

“Besides I hardly cared if we got caught back then-I only cared about her-“ he’d been such a callow, arrogant fool.

Brienne seems to fold in on herself and Jaime realises his mistake. She thought Jaime worked harder to maintain his relationship with Cersei then with hers. And in a way it was true. 

He kneels, taking Brienne’s restless hand in his one good one.

“You reawakened my sense of responsibility wench,” he grins lopsidedly, “tell me true that you want me to forgo my responsibilities and I’ll climb back into that bed in a moment, this is the man you made of me. If I were with Cersei I would be selfish, and that is not the man that you would want, is it?”

He didn’t need to wait for her answer. He knew Brienne was duty bound down to the core of her being. He presses her forehead against his own.

Brienne’s other hand gently eases his curls behind his ear, her fingers tremble a little. 

“No,” she allows. “But I...I....want you so much and...”

Jaime shuts his eyes, “I know,” he says feelingly, “trust me I know. I’ll come to you tonight, I promise.”

The kisses she presses on his lips are urgent and passionate and Jaime is oh so tempted to lean up, press her into her bed and wrap her endless legs around his hips and bury himself inside of her, to hell with everything else. He can feel the slick of her want for him through the sheets and he desperately wants to taste her again. But Gods be damned be couldn’t and if he didn’t hurry Pia might knock again. 

He draws away reluctantly, heart full when Brienne follows him, but he gathers all of his tarnished honour and clears his throat. 

“Tonight,” he promises. 

“That feels a hundred years from now,” Brienne sighs, she flops back on the bed and the sheets shift just enough that....and who the hell knew Brienne knew how to be a temptress, every move made Jaime’s blood boil and his cock insatiable he needs her so badly. 

“I’m going!” He says loudly, though he’s not sure who he’s trying to convince. When he steps out of his tent he has never been happier to be slapped in the face of winter.


	6. Girls in songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Brienne bond

She doesn’t recognize the sound in the beginning, the forest is loud in the day time and the brook where she and Brienne wash bubbles along happily but suddenly Sansa realises that Brienne is singing under her breath. 

It’s a beautiful sound, light and melodic, somehow she’d thought Brienne would have a gruff voice to go with her exterior look but brienne’s singing voice-much like her speaking voice is soft and gentle. 

It’s a love song, one that Sansa had learned at her mother’s knee, the sort of song that makes maiden’s sigh and older and younger brothers roll their eyes. Sansa had always loved the songs. 

“You have a lovely singing voice,” Sansa says and Brienne’s homely face reddens, “I miss hearing the songs.”

Brienne clears her throat, “there was always a singer at evenfall, I learnt all the songs by heart”

“So did I!” Sansa is aware that she sounds a little too excited but she’s had to hide who she is for so long that sometimes “Sansa” feels a little like a dream she remembered in fits and starts. 

She hadn’t thought Brienne would like them too, she feels a little embarrassed, she’d always assumed that Brienne was more like Arya-eschewing girly things in favour of play fighting. Sansa’s heart clenches, she misses Arya, would give anything to have her sister glare at her through mud soaked hair and messy face.

She suddenly realises that Brienne is only a few years older than her, she seemed so much more worldly and strong that Sansa had assumed she was a woman grown, closer to Jaime’s age then her own, but she wasn’t, she was a young woman like her. 

“Arya never wanted to sing songs with me,” Sansa says as she sloshes water over her arms and torso, it’s cold but fresh. 

“I don’t have any siblings,” Brienne confides, “or any that survived childhood,” 

Sansa’s heart aches, no matter how annoying her siblings had been, Sansa had loved them, couldn’t imagine growing up without Robb’s gentle smile, Arya’s wildness, Rickon and Bran’s adventures and even Jon snow whose smile was so rare that she could barely recall it.

“I have many-you can have Arya if you want she’s a pain-“ she stops. Arya was probably dead. The loss makes sansa’s eyes burn. She swallows. “She’d be jealous that I met you-she’s always wanted to be a fighter”

“I didn’t really want to be a fighter-I just-I wanted to be like a knight in the story-to be good, and save people, to do good- I loved all those stories about fair maidens and knights I thought all men were good like my father.”

“So did I,” Sansa said, “I never knew how good he was until-“ she pauses, thinks of Joffrey and shudders. “The world isn’t a storybook.”

Everything had become too serious. Sansa rallied herself, “Do you know the ballad of the girl in the tower? The girl with long hair and the prince climbs up and saves her?”

Brienne nods, she glances behind them, behind the cover of trees the top of Jaime’s head could be seen, his voice carried as he instructed Pod on his footwork.

“He won’t hear,” Sansa assures her, “we’ll sing quietly.”

Brienne hesitates and then softly, barely above a whisper she begins to sing, after a moment to bask in the beauty of Brienne’s voice Sansa joined in, when they finished they grinned at each other, and Sansa knew she’d found a friend not just a protector.


	7. Padded bodice (book!verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septa Donyse padded out the bodice

“Is this necessary?” Brienne asks doubtfully as the older woman fusses with her neckline, for once the bodice doesn’t fall flat against her meagre chest, for once she has shape in her bosom, not much but it made a difference. Brienne felt her face flush at the feeling of pleasure at seeing the gentle curve of her breast. She was a warrior she told herself, the size of her chest didn’t matter, the strength of her sword hand did. 

A drawning horror creeps over her. “Am I to be presented at court?” The idea of meeting Jaime’s beautiful twin is terrifying. 

“Ser Jaime has asked for you,” Septa Donyse says blithely “he sent me to you,” she adds when Brienne stares at her dumbfounded.

The dismay hardens in her stomach. She hadn’t seen Jaime since they had returned to King’s Landing and he’d had had her thrown into this cell, furnished and comfortable as it was Brienne knew she was a captive until Jaime found the time or the inclination to free her.

The thought of Jaime makes her hands sweat, here in his home, back in his position as Lord comander of the King’s guard he feels a hundred miles from the man she had taken from his cell in Riverrrun, from the man in the bathtub who had bared his soul to her.

‘And Cersei’s lover’ the voice was unwelcome and Brienne flinches away from it.

“Did I hurt you Milady?” The Septa asks, concerned when Brienne moves. Brienne shakes her head, embrassed by her reaction.

“No, I am simply unaccustomed to wearing dresses.” 

The Septa hums but saysnothing which was the nicest thing anyone had done for her since she’d arrived. Ever since she’d stepped foot in this place she’d been uncomfortably aware of her size, her height, her ugliness. She wanted to go, to continue her quest to find Sansa.

And then a stray thought struck her, “you said Ser Jaime sent you to me?”

“Yes, he asked me to make you as comfortable as possible.”

Brienne slides her hand down the silk of her dress, it felt strange and alien against her skin. She felt exposed than she had since she had bathed with Jaime. Somehow Jaime seeing her in this dress unnerved her more than him seeing her naked.

“Is it necessary for me to wear a dress to see Ser Jaime?” Brienne tries again, it wasn’t like Jaime had ever noticed what she’d worn, he’d made it clear he thought her ugly, she couldn’t think why he would make her wear a dress, she made herself believe that he wasn’t like Hoat and doing it for a jape.

The Septa’s eyes widen at her words though not in shock, she’s an older woman, perhaps she thought it would be improper for a maid to be in Ser Jaime’s presence in her male clothing, though she was sure she was the last person who would inspire anything like lust in Jaime Lannister if they were left alone. 

“Ser Jaime has seen me in men’s mail throughout our journey I assure you he won’t care what I look like.”

The septa’s mouth thins with disapproval, “Ser Jaime ordered me to make an acceptable dress for you,” ‘and that’s what I’m going to do’ Brienne hears the unspoken words.

She sighs, she was unaccountably nervous, the first night in her cell she’d been devastated and angry, believing Jaime had taken Loras’ word over hers, that after coming back for her in the bear pit he had forsaken her in King’s landing. She wasn’t sure what Jaime wanted. And why did she need to wear a dress for him to say whatever he had to say to her? 

“There!” The septa says, manouvering Brienne in front of a looking glass. Brienne winces, she looks foolish, a man in a woman’s dress, but the cut was nice, obscuring her massive form and giving her definition where she had none. It was the best she could ever hope for.

“You look lovely the blue suits you ,” Septa Donyse says with satisfaction. Brienne is sure she’s never had to dress a woman like her before. “And I’m sure Ser Jaime will say so,”

Brienne scoffs, “Not unless he lost his eyesight with his hand,” she says. The septa’s eyes narrow and Brienne knows she’s trying to think of a sweet lie. But Brienne doesn’t lie to herself, not after septa roelle had taught her to see the truth in her looking glass. 

A knock comes at the door, it was time to face Jaime. Suddenly she was very aware of the low cut of the bodice.

“Do you have a shawl I could wear?” Brienne asks, suddenly terrified that Jaime might think she was trying to impress him, but it was too late, the door was open and she was bustled out, ready to step into the lion’s den.


End file.
